The Fun Inn
by Betrice
Summary: Femslash Complete! Hannah’s going to Hollywood for a week! Guess who’s coming with her? But what if her best friend wants to be more than just that? LxM Lemon
1. Guess What!

**The Fun Inn**

**By Betrice**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana or the characters of it. But I do own this own this story.**

**Summary: HOMOSEXULAITY Hannah's going to Hollywood for a week! Guess who's coming with her? But what if her best friend wants to be more than just that? LxM Lemon**

-  
CHAPTER ONE--Guess What!  
Lilly POV

I sighed as I sat on my bed, staring at the math in front of me. God, I wish I wasn't grounded. I could have gone with Miley to her latest Hannah Montana concert.

I shouldn't feel this way about her. She's my best frind, and she's a girl. What would she say if I confessed to her?

The alarm clock next to my bed said 10:30 PM. I sighed as I laid down.

My eyes opened lazily as my phone bellowed 'This is the Life.'

I grabbed it. "He-hello?" My eyes fully opened as I heard the melodious voice on the other line.

"Lilly? GUESS WHAT?!" Miley squeaked.

"Hmm?"

"WE'RE GOING TO HOLLYWOOD FOR A WHOLE WEEK?!"

I gasped. "You and your family?"

She laughed. "No, me and you! Just us! In Hollywood! For a week!"

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 12:24 AM. "Miley? Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Oh! Lilly! I'm so sorry; I didn't realize it was so late! Love ya, bye!" My phone pinged as she hung up.

"Love…you…" I sighed.

Just me and her? Alone for a week in Hollywood? Wow. She would probably just talk about Jake the whole time. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought about their kiss at the beach.

My eyes closed…

_Miley was standing in front of me._

_"Lilly, I'm yours. I love you. Take me," her voice was seductive as she walked towards me. I was frozen. Then she slowly, slowly leaned in and put her soft lips on mine. Then, her tongue--_

My cell phone rang. Hannah Montana's voice filled the room. I opened the phone and answered, "Lilly here. Miley?"

"Yeah! Hey, you wanna come over now? We can help each other pack!" her voice was cheerful.

"Yeah. I'll be over there in a bit. Bye."

"Bye."

I put the phone down as I thought about what to pack…

-  
Did you guys like it so far? I need feedback or else I won't continue! Muu. Sorry that the chapter is so short, the next ones will be longer; this one is just a little teaser!

-Betrice


	2. Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Sorry for the really late update! I kept getting off track! I'm so so sorry! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rule!

---------------------

Chapter Two: Chocolate-Covered Strawberries

Normal POV  
Lilly sat on the plane, right next to Miley. Miley had her iPod headphones in her ears and she was nodding her head. Miley had offered Lilly a headphone, but Lilly just wanted to look out the window.

Lilly adjusted her wig; she and Miley had to go as Hannah and Lola to get on the plane. Lilly had never been in first class before; it was exciting!

The captain's voice came over on the intercom. "Passengers, please prepare for the landing. Make sure your trays are in their upright positions as we prepare for landing.

Lilly watched as the clouds disappeared and the land actually looked like land again. Miley took out her headphones and leaned over Lilly to look out of the window.

Lilly could smell her perfume; something fruity. Then she slapped herself mentally.

_Miley is my best friend! I can't be thinking this! No, no ,no!_ Lilly thought to herself.

Miley sat up and straight and smiled at Lilly. "This is going to be much fun!"

Lilly laughed. "Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Passengers, prepare for landing," the captain's voice said. The passengers jerked as the plane hit the ground.

"Hollywood, prepare for Hannah Montana!" Miley squealed.

Lilly smiled to herself. Miley was so beautiful when she smiled. Lilly couldn't help but stare at Miley. Miley noticed and looked at Lilly.

"Do I have something on my face?" Miley said, fingering her cheeks.

Lilly shook her head. "No, no! I was just thinking about all the fun we're going to have!"

"Ooh, you said it, Lola!" Miley laughed.

&&&

Lilly and Miley walked in front of a hotel called 'The Fun Inn.'

"The Fun Inn?" Lilly said, looking up at the huge hotel.

"Weird name. It's beautiful, though," Miley said, grabbing Lilly's hand and walking inside.

"Yeah," Lilly said dreamily.

Miley claimed her room, still posing as Hannah Montana. As they walked to their room, a cute bellboy told them about the hotel. Lilly got jealous as she saw Miley ogling him endlessly.

"All the rooms are sound proof, so you can practice anytime you want, Miss Montana," the bellboy was saying. "Room service is available twenty-four seven. Here's your room."

"The Grand Suite?" Lilly asked. The bellboy nodded and unlocked the door. Lilly walked inside.

"Wow!" Miley said, running to the balcony and stepping outside. The view was spectacular. There was a Plasma Screen TV on one side of the room, and two large beds on the other side.

The bellboy handed Lilly the key and said, "Enjoy your stay." He walked out, closing the door behind him.

Miley looked behind her and said, "Oh, thank God!" She pulled off her wig and fluffed out her long, silky brown hair. Lilly took off her wig and sat on the bed. Their bags were already in the room.

Lilly sat in one of the big chairs and turned on the TV.

"-Accident on Highway 89," said the news reporter.

Flip.

"I need a boyfriend!" wailed a girl on a sitcom.

Flip.

"Hannah Montana is in Hollywood!" said another reporter, standing outside 'The Holiday Inn.' "And she's in this hotel."

"Whatever," Miley said, suddenly behind Lilly. Lilly jumped.

Miley sat on the arm of the chair and said, "I'm feeling peckish. Let's get some chocolate-covered strawberries!"

Lilly looked at Miley and smiled nervously. "Uh, sure, yeah."

Miley picks up the phone and calls room service. "I'd like some chocolate-covered strawberries sent up to The Grand Suite, please!"

Miley quickly put on her wig as a knock came from the door. Miley said, "Thank you," and wheeled a cart with a silver plate on it.

Lilly couldn't do this anymore. Miley aroused her mind and her body. She was beautiful, sweet, kind, and had the voice of an angel.

As she sat down, Lilly could help by watch her delicately put the strawberry in her mouth and lick the chocolate off.

"Lilly, take some! They're amazing!" Miley said.

Lilly took a deep breath. "Miley…"

Miley looked at Lilly. "Hmm?"

"I love you."

---------------  
Whoa. Lemon in the next chapter, I promise you! Hope ya like it so far!

-Betrice


	3. Tasty

Sorry for the delay! Here's chapter three! 

**Author's Note:** This chapter contains a lemon! A **lemon** is a scene where two people have sex. If you are underage, offended by this, or against homosexuality, don't read this chapter!

----------------------------------

Chapter Three: Tasty

Normal POV

"Well, Lilly…I love you too. We're best friends!" Miley said cheerfully yet nervously.

"No, Miley!" Lilly stood up. "I love you! More than a friend, more than a sister! I want to hold you and kiss you! You drive me insane! God! You smell so good and you look so amazing everyday! I want you to be mine and I want to be yours!" Lilly buried her face in her hands.

She felt two arms wrap around her waist. Into her ear, a beautiful voice said, "Lilly, I love you too. I just never had the courage to tell you. You're amazing, great, beautiful, and everything in the world."

Lilly turned around and looked into Miley's eyes. She leaned in and put her lips on Miley's. Miley ran her fingers through Lilly's hair and kissed her back.

**LEMON**

Lilly's kisses ran down Miley's neck as Miley softly moaned Lilly's name. Lilly pulled down the strap of Miley's tank top as Miley licked Lilly's lips.

"Lilly-ahhh-can we go to the-ahn-bed?" Miley moaned quietly. Lilly slowly walked Miley over to the bed, still kissing her shoulders.

Miley lay on the bed and took off her tank top seductively. Lilly could see her bra, restraining her luscious breasts. Lilly pounced on Miley playfully and kissed her collarbones.

Miley entangled her fingers in Lilly's hair as Lilly kissed the valley in-between her breasts. Miley arched her back and moaned when Lilly sucked Miley's breast through the bra.

Lilly quickly unhooked the bra and exposed Miley's perfectly round breasts and perfectly round, pink nipples.

"Ahh! Lilly!" Miley giggled as Lilly kissed the skin around her breasts. "Oh, Lilly! This is so unfair! I'm half naked and your shirt isn't even off!" Miley moaned again.

"Okay," Lilly said, getting off of Miley. Slowly and seductively, Lilly took off her pale green shirt and watched Miley smile. Lilly was in her black lace bra and she slowly unhooked the back.

The bra fell to the corner of the room as Lilly threw it off her breasts.

Miley's eyes widened. Lilly's breasts were round and perky. Miley stood up and pushed Lilly against the wall. Miley locked in her lips with Lilly's.

With one hand, Miley grabbed Lilly's breasts and with the other hand, she grabbed Lilly's ass. Lilly closed her eyes and moaned into the kiss. Miley smiled and continued rubbing Lilly's breast.

Lilly broke off from the kiss and gently pushed Miley onto the bed. She kissed Miley's stomach as Miley tried to unzip Lilly's shorts. Lilly pulled Miley's jeans off and laughed at Miley's 'Hot Stuff' panties.

"God, Miley, these turn me on!" Lilly groaned as she kissed Miley's inner thighs. Lilly kicked off her shorts, still kissing Miley's perfectly toned legs.

"Ahhh!" Miley moaned, throwing her head back. "Lilly, God! You know how to KISS!"

Lilly grinned as tried to take off Miley's panties.

"No!" Miley moaned. "I get to take yours off first!" Lilly stopped kissing Miley. "You got to see my boobs first; I get to see your magic spot!"

Lilly sighed and stood up, lying on the bed. "Fine." Miley positioned herself at Lilly's underwear and quickly pulled them off, revealing a very hot, wet, juicy pussy. "Mmm, Lilly, you look tasty," Miley said, licking Lilly's nether lips.

"Miley!" Lilly moaned loudly. "Ah, ah, AH!"

"You like that, Lills? Good," Miley licked all of Lilly's juices off her pussy and licked her lips. "You are tasty." Miley prepared her finger, then slowly entered Lilly. Lilly groaned then relaxed.

"Please, Miley, go," Lilly panted. Miley entered Lilly, slowly at first, then faster, harder.

"Miley! Oh, Miley!" Lilly moaned, panting a bucking her hips wildly. Nothing had ever felt as good as this. The girl of her dreams was pleasuring her.

Then Miley took her fingers out, just as Lilly was about to climax.

"Miley, nooo," Lilly moaned. "Mi-?" Then Lilly felt something else enter her.

Miley's tongue.

"Yes! Yes! Miley, oh God, yes!" Lilly moaned and bucked wildly and climaxed on Miley. Miley ate up all of the juices eagerly. Lilly's blood was pumping so quickly; she felt so pumped.

**LEMON**

Miley scooted up to Lilly and kissed her on the lips. Lilly kissed her back gently. She moaned and tried to get her breath back to normal.

Lilly sighed. "Tomorrow, it's my turn," Lilly said, snuggling into Miley.

Miley kissed the top of Lilly's head. "I love you."

"I love you more."

-------------------------

Whooo, sorry if that was bad! But I really hope you guys liked it! You better review or Miley and Lilly will break up!

-Betrice


	4. Tuesday

Yay! That was the first time I had tried a lemon, so I'm glad you guys liked it! There's a lemon in this chapter, too. 

-----------------------

Chapter Four: Tuesday

Miley sleepily opened her eyes and turned over. She got an eyeful of shiny blonde hair. Miley smiled and nuzzled against Lilly's head, remembering the day before.

She had made Lilly feel so good, but…she wanted to feel good too…

Miley shook her head and quietly got out of bed. She wanted to take a long, hot bath. She grabbed some bath beads and turned on the water in the extra-large tub. It was almost like a pool. Miley stripped herself of her clothes and got in.

She let out a deep breath and gently let her head fall back on the hard linoleum.

So much had happened in one day…one day. Lilly had confessed to her, she had confessed to Lilly. How long had Lilly loved Miley for? Miley had loved Lilly when she first saw her. She was so beautiful, so graceful, and at the beach, she made Miley feel so…amazing.

Miley moaned softly. The bubbles swam around her body, teasing her arms and legs. Miley pretended it was Lilly, slowly fingering her. Miley closed her eyes tightly and tried to let the feeling pass, but it wouldn't. There was no denying it; she wanted Lilly.

Miley was hot and bothered, and she needed something. But she didn't want to wake Lilly up just for her own pleasure; that was too selfish.

The bubbles still danced across Miley's skin, pleasuring her body yet teasing her mind. Miley arched her back and softly groaned.

"Miley?" she heard Lilly call.

"I'm taking a bath, Lills," Miley called back. "Come in here."

Lilly walked into the bathroom and her eyes widened. "Miley…wow…" Lilly was amazed at the sight of the tub, but also at the sight of Miley. She looked beautiful. Her hair was softly draped in bubbles, and her breasts bobbed atop the water.

Lilly slowly stripped her clothes too and climbed into the tub. There was enough room for the both of them.

"Lilly, you don't have to come in here, I'm not lonely," Miley said lovingly.

"Oh, but I am," Lilly said, swimming closer to Miley and leaning against her. "And I feel bad about yesterday. You pleasured me but I didn't do anything to you." Under the surface, Lilly danced her fingers across Miley's legs and slowly fingered her pussy.

**LEMON**

"Ah!" Miley said as Lilly grabbed her clit. "Lilly, you don't have to feel bad." Miley was lying. She wanted Lilly's fingers in her, slowly probing her…slowly…then faster…faster…Miley's breath was ragged as she kissed Lilly fiercely.

Lilly used her other hand to grab Miley's breast. She bent down and sucked Miley's other breast.

"Lilly!" Miley gasped as Lilly's tongue caressed Miley's erect nipple. "My God!"

Lilly's fingers still danced on Miley's inner thighs, but they didn't touch her nether lips; Lilly wanted to save the best for last.

Lilly moved her other hand from Miley's breast and moved to her ass.

"Lill-" Miley took a sharp intake of breath as Lilly grabbed Miley's lower cheeks. Miley giggled. Bubbles danced around her pussy, tickling her fiercely.

Lilly moved underwater and kissed Miley's stomach. Miley felt guilty and grabbed Lilly's breasts, rubbing Lilly's vagina gently with her own leg. Miley heard Lilly moan and rubbed her breasts harder and faster.

Miley was so wet, and the bubbles weren't helping. Lilly was so good at this. Miley moaned and arched her back, sticking her breasts up in her air. Lilly grabbed Miley's hard pink nipples and pinched them.

"Eep!" Miley squeaked. She moaned Lilly's name loudly.

Lilly came up over the water. "Miley, can we try something?" Miley looked at Lilly and nodded. Lilly came over to Miley and hugged her. Tightly.

Miley could feel her breasts against Lilly's, her pussy wetting up. She could feel Lilly's leg muscles tightening, releasing, in a slow, steady rhythm that matched her own. Lilly kissed Miley softly, probing Miley's mouth with her tongue. Lilly bit on Miley's lower lip and then softly licked it.

Miley understood what they were doing; they were connecting. And it made Miley feel so good.

Lilly stopped and she said, "Miley, are you ready for some good old loving? Down there?"

Miley was so eager for Lilly to enter her, but she didn't want to show it, so she softly said, "I'm ready."

Lilly swam underwater and slowly fingered Miley's pussy. She could hear Miley moaning loudly, and she was so turned on. Lilly bobbed over water again and looked for something…long. She spotted a long, soft loofa and grabbed it.

"Miley, can I put this in you?" Lilly asked, stroking the loofa against Miley's arm.

Miley stared at the loofa; it looked so inviting. She moaned and said, "Yes, Lilly, please do." Miley swam over to the medium-sized rise in the tub and laid on it. She put her cheek on the wall and prepared herself.

"Ready?" Lilly waited for Miley to nod. Lilly slowly put the loofa into Miley's vagina and watched her moan. First, when Lilly put it in all they way, Miley's eyes were closed shut tightly.

Then she moaned. "Lilly, yes, go, please!"

Lilly thrust the loofa in and out of Miley, slowly at first, then faster and harder. Miley was moaning, and Lilly licked her lips as she watched Miley go through so much pleasure. Lilly took the loofa out of Miley and thrust her tongue in.

"LILLY!" Miley arched her back and balled her hands into tight fists. Lilly rubbed Miley's breasts and licked her raw.

"Oh, Lilly! Yes! Oh, mmm! Ahn! Ah!" Miley moaned loudly and climaxed greatly. Lilly smiled and cleaned up eagerly. Miley took deep breaths and kissed Lilly. The kissing continued while Miley fingered Lilly until she climaxed and moaned loudly into the sweet kisses.

**LEMON**

"That was great," Miley said, still panting.

Lilly giggled and said, "So, do you actually want to bathe now?" Miley nodded and the girls started to actually clean themselves and each other.

As Lilly climbed out of the tub, Miley dried her hair and said, "So, you want to go sightsee? We didn't just come to Hollywood to have sex."

"Yeah, let's go shopping!" Lilly said.

Miley laughed and said, "Sounds good."

The girls dried themselves off and chatted lightly. Lilly got dressed in a soft pink blouse and denim capris. Miley chose a tight light green lace cami with a denim cropped jacket and short shorts.

"Should we wear the wigs?" Lilly asked, holding her purple Lola wig.

Miley thought for a second before saying, "Yeah, we should. The hotel will be confused if two random girls walk out of the Grand Suite." Miley grabbed her Hannah wig and adjusted it until it was perfect.

Lilly put her wig on and fluffed it. "I think I need a new one. I mean bright purple? Come _on_!"

Miley laughed, grabbed her purse, and walked out with 'Lola.'

So Miley and Lilly spent the rest of the day shopping, avoiding the paparazzi, and laughing over stupid things.

------------------------  
So? Did you like it? The next chapter will be sort of scandalous! LE GASP!

-Betrice


	5. Poll: Vote Now

**Poll:**

Who wants another lemon in the next chapter?

Vote now by reviewing this or PMing me!

-Betrice


	6. Wednesday

Wow, thanks for all the positive feedback and all the votes! Well, since everybody voted yes for a lemon, there will be a lemon in this chapter! 

Enjoy chapter six! (Technically it's only chapter five, but I guess the poll counts as a chapter! Nonetheless, enjoy!)

----------------------------  
Chapter Six: Wednesday

Normal POV

As Miley did her business in the bathroom, Lilly sat on the stool and swished her Sprite with the small straw. They were in a small restaurant, and Lilly and Miley had just gotten drinks at the 'bar.' Lilly smiled and sighed contently as she thought of yesterday. She was so happy that Miley was happy. Happy happy, joy joy was running through her head.

"Happy happy, joy joy, happy happy joy joy joy," Lilly murmured quietly to herself.

"I'm sorry, were you speaking to me?" A guy in a hat two stools down from Lilly asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry, no! I was just singing to myself. I'm really sorry for bothering you, Mister--" Lilly stopped short as she noticed the man's eyes. "Oliver! Oh my God!"

Just then, Miley came out of the bathroom and kissed Lilly on the lips. Miley and Lilly weren't Hannah and Lola today, so Miley didn't care if two girls were seen kissing in public.

"Miley? Lilly?" Oliver asked as Miley stopped kissing Lilly. "Oh. My. God."

Miley turned towards Oliver. "Oliver?"

"Don't say oh my God. Third times annoying," Lilly said, still shell shocked.

"Oliver, I didn't even recognize you!" Miley squeaked. Oliver was in a beige suit and a black hat. Only his face was recognizable. "How did you--"

Oliver cut her off by saying, "How long has this been going on?"

"Ol-oliver, let's not make a scene in public. Let's go talk privately," Lilly looked like she was about to cry; she didn't Oliver to find out this way.

The three walked outside and walked into a small, secluded alley.

"So? When did this start?" Oliver sounded a bit mad, but he also sounded somewhat hurt. "Tell me!" He yelled after the girls stayed silent.

"Oliver, please!" Miley's voice cracked. "Don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad! I'm upset that you two never told me about this!" Oliver folded his arms across his chest and looked away from the two.

Lilly looked at Oliver and said, "Oliver, we just found out…we just told each other. Please don't be mad at us. You were going to be the first person we were going to tell. Oliver, are you mad at us?"

Oliver looked at Lilly and smiled sweetly. "No. I couldn't be mad at you two. Ever. Besides, you two are adorable together."

Miley smiled and hugged Oliver, then gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Oliver, you're the best. Anyway, how did you get here?"

"Well, I convinced my mom to let me come visit you guys. I wanted to surprise you. But…you two surprised me more," Oliver said, laughing.

"Come on; let's have a special Hollywood day! So, when do you leave?" Lilly said, grabbing Oliver's arm and dragging him out of the alley. Miley grabbed Oliver's other arm.

"Well, I leave tonight," Oliver said, looking at the floor.

"Don't look so sad, Smokin' Oaken!! We'll find you a hot lady for the day!" Miley said, lifting Oliver's head up with her free hand.

"Promise?" Oliver said.

"Promise!" the girls said in unison.

So, Oliver, Lilly, and Miley spent the rest of the day together. They even found a nice, pretty girl for Oliver to hang out with. And when Oliver had to leave, the girls were right there next to him.

"Bye, Oliver!" Lilly said, hugging him tightly. Oliver hugged her and smiled. Then Miley hugged him, squeezing too much, and Oliver left for Malibu.

"Wow. Oliver knows now," Lilly said as they were walking away.

"Yeah! Now he's gonna have naughty dreams about us at night!" Miley and Lilly started laughing and took a taxi to the hotel, being sure to put their wigs back on before entering the hotel.

------------

Miley tried to watch TV, but the sound of Lilly singing from the shower was _so_ distracting. Her thumb started to hurt as she clicked the channel button furiously. She groaned and leaned her head against the back of the chair as Lilly started singing 'If We Were A Movie.'

Miley got up quickly and leaned against the bathroom door. She cupped her hands around her ear and listened to Lilly sing.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right girl, and I'd be the best friend, that'd you fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset, fade to black, show the names, play that happy song." Lilly's voice sounded amazing.

Miley entered the bathroom slowly and stripped down to nothing. Lilly wasn't in the tub, she was in the actual shower, and Miley could see the silhouette of Lilly's perfect body through the curtain.

As Miley entered the shower and slid the door closed, Lilly turned around and was greeted by a pair of perfect pink lips.

_Perfect_, Lilly thought, _my plan worked out_.

**LEMON**

Miley roamed Lilly's body up and down with her hands as they kissed fiercely, stopping only occasionally for air. Lilly smiled tightly as Miley trailed the kisses down her neck and reached Lilly's weak spot, her collarbones.

"Ahhh," Lilly moaned as Miley nipped at her collarbones, teasing Lilly out of her mind. Lilly dug her nails into Miley's back as Miley sucked on Lilly's breasts. She felt Miley shudder as the water hit her backside.

Lilly took a step back and let the water hit Miley's head. Lilly lifted Miley's head up and kissed her, Lilly's tongue entering Miley's mouth with ease. Lilly's tongue fought with Miley's for dominance, and Lilly won. Miley moaned as Lilly brushed her hand against Miley's pussy.

The two broke apart, gasping for air and looking into each other's eyes. Lilly brushed Miley's soaked hair off of her face and started to kiss her neck. As Miley moaned, Lilly whispered into her ear.

"Whose turn is it today, Sweetie?" Lilly asked seductively.

"Mmm, I have an idea. Let's do a double round," Miley said even more seductively, grabbing Lilly's breasts and hearing her gasp.

"Ah! You're so smart, Miles," Lilly said, nipping Miley's earlobe. "I get to go first. You are my little love bunny. Lay down on the floor of the shower and enjoy."

Miley laid down on the bottom of the tub and licked her finger. "Come and get me, Muffin."

Lilly straddled Miley and moved extremely slow. She enjoyed watching Miley moan and groan and throw her head back as Lilly slowly grabbed Miley's breasts and moved them up and down. Lilly traced her hands across Miley's lean figure and leaned in to kiss her perfectly flat stomach.

"Oh, Lilly!" Miley said as Lilly started to kiss Miley's pussy. Miley bucked, practically begging for Lilly to enter her. Lilly rubbed Miley's clit and sucked on it, twirling her tongue around it. Then Lilly licked the entrance, but didn't enter. "Lilly, please!"

Even though Lilly loved to hear Miley scream her name and beg, Lilly stuck three fingers in Miley and did it slowly at first, but then moved quickly as sweat pooled down Miley's body.

"Oh, oh, OH! LILLY!" Miley orgasmed loudly and messily, but Lilly cleaned up and let Miley get her breathing back to normal. "Okay, Muffin, my turn! Get on your stomach, please."

Lilly laid down the bottom, shuddering as the cold floor hit her breasts. Miley ran her fingers down Lilly's back, making random designs and writing words on the small of Lilly's back. When Miley doodled the words 'I Love You' on Lilly's back, Lilly smiled and said, "I love you, too."

Miley bent down and grabbed Lilly's breasts, grabbing them roughly. "Mind if I go a little rough?" Miley asked, licking Lilly's ear. Lilly shuddered and slightly shook her head. "Good." Miley squeezed Lilly's breasts and smiled when she heard Lilly softly moan, "Oh, Miley."

While still fondling Lilly's breasts, Miley rubbed her pussy against Lilly's backside, enjoying the pleasured moans coming from her one and only love. Miley bent down and licked Lilly's back, making Lilly arch her back.

"Oh, God, Miles," Lilly groaned, leaning her cheek against the bottom of the shower as Miley slowly licked Lilly's opening. Miley forced her tongue a bit into Lilly. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

"MILEY!" Lilly squealed; Miley was torturing her so badly.

Miley giggled and said, "Lilly, turn over." Lilly turned over and Miley stroked her inner thighs while kissing Lilly's luscious, swollen lips. Lilly moaned while Miley rubbed her opening, forcing only just one finger in. Then two. Then finally, three. "Ah!" Lilly threw her head back as Miley started to move in and out of Lilly. Then Miley exited Lilly just as she was about to climax and stuck her tongue in.

"Ahn!" Lilly squealed, loving the new guest in her vagina. Miley wanted to taste Lilly's orgasm. She wanted to capture the flavor of her sweet, sweet Lilly. Lilly climaxed greatly, letting out a pleasured moan. Her face twisted in extreme pleasure as she kept cumming.

"Oh, Miley! Miley! Oh God, I love you!" Lilly screamed as the last of her orgasm came. Miley greedily cleaned up and kissed Lilly on the lips, laying down next to her on the bottom of the shower and feeling Lilly's sweet breaths on her face as Lilly panted. Lilly moaned and threw her head back.

"Mmm, Miley, that was the best," Lilly said as her breathing finally went back to normal. Miley smiled as Lilly closed her eyes and leaned into Miley's chest.

**LEMON**

Miley and Lilly quickly showered and fell asleep watching TV in each other's arms.

----------------------------------  
Whoa! Really long lemon; I tried to make it extra sour! Hope you liked it! Remember, review review review!

-Betrice


	7. Thursday

I'm so sorry I'm always late! 

Note: If you guys give me suggestions, I might take them! The last chapter was made up of suggestions from the reviewers! So, come on, suggest!

Here's chapter seven!  
--------------------------------

Chapter Seven: Thursday  
Normal POV

Lilly sighed as Miley performed as Hannah Montana. She had agreed to do a small concert, but it was actually huge. Lilly missed Miley; they were supposed to spend the whole day together. Lilly stared out the window, into the warm, sunny horizon.

Lilly's eyes drooped and her brain went hazy. Images of Miley swirled around in her head, making her even more tired. A smile crossed her face as Lilly heard Miley start 'This is the Life.'

"Lilly," a sweet voice said in Lilly's ear, "get up." Lilly opened her eyes and turned to face Miley in her Hannah clothes.

"Is the concert over?" Lilly said, her voice laced with drowsiness. Miley shook her head and walked closer to Lilly. Miley kissed Lilly sweetly and Lilly smiled, enjoying the feel of Miley's tongue in her mouth. Miley rubbed Lilly's cheek with one hand and rubbed Lilly's side with the other hand, slowly lifting up Lilly's shirt.

"Ohh," Lilly said as Miley rubbed Lilly's arm.

**LEMON**

Lilly gently ran her fingers through Miley's hair and Miley smiled. Miley kissed Lilly's collarbones and the skin around her breasts.

"Ahhn," Lilly moaned. "How unfair, Miley. I'm so drowsy and you're seducing me. Oh!" Lilly squealed as Miley threw off Lilly's bra and licked the skin around Lilly's nipples. "We should--oh--try some--ee--thing new! AH!" Lilly threw her head back when Miley bit her nipples.

Miley stopped pleasuring Lilly and said, "Good idea." Miley stood up and looked around. Lilly leaned against the wall, her knees locking and her body sweating. Miley spotted some strawberries and whipped cream and grabbed them. Then Miley took off her shirt, wig, and bra.

Miley sprayed the whipped cream onto her breasts and lied on the floor. "Come and get me, Lilly," Miley said, seductively licking the whipped cream off of her finger. Lilly walked over to Miley and straddled her. Lilly bent down and licked some whipped cream off of Miley's breasts with the tip of her tongue. Miley arched her back, forcing her breasts more into Lilly's mouth.

"OH!" Miley moaned, grabbing Lilly's ass and forcing Lilly onto herself. Lilly grinded her shorts against Miley's jeans, receiving pleasured moans and unintelligible words.

"Miley," Lilly said, still licking Miley's breasts, "what if somebody hears us?" Miley closed her eyes and said, "I'll try to be quiet." When Lilly licked all of the whipped cream off of Miley, she looked up. Miley's eyes were closed tightly and her mouth was in a huge smile. Sweat rolled down her face and her breath was ragged.

"Oh, Miley," Lilly said, making Miley open her eyes, "you're so beautiful." Miley smiled and Lilly gave her a huge kiss. Then Miley rolled over so she was on top. Miley grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed a huge heart all over Lilly's torso.

Lilly arched her back when Miley pushed down on her nipples. "Oh, oh," Lilly turned her head and grabbed the carper as Miley devoured her breasts. "Miley…eep!" Lilly squealed as Miley slowly took off Lilly's shorts and panties.

Miley gasped as she saw the wetness of Lilly's pussy. "Oh, Lilly, all this juice for me?"

Lilly smiled and lifted her head. "Of course, Sweetie." Miley finished the whipped cream while softly brushing her hand against Lilly's wetness. Lilly arched her back and moaned quietly. Miley then turned around, so Miley's ass was in Lilly's face.

Lilly tore off Miley's jeans and rubbed her opening through Miley's thin panties. Miley shivered as she felt the underwear slide down her legs. Miley slowly worked on Lilly's hole, poking her tongue in and hearing Lilly try to hold in pleasured cries.

"OHH!" Miley cried out quietly as Lilly's tongue entered her. "Yes, oh, yes!"

"Miley, I wish we could be louder! This is so--ahhhhhhhh--hard!" Lilly said, softly moaning as Miley licked Lilly's insides. Miley looked around and grabbed a nearby radio remote. Miley clicked the power button and Hannah Montana came on. Miley turned it up louder and louder.

"Now you can be as loud as you want!" Miley said, entering her finger into Lilly roughly. Lilly screamed as all the pleasure came out.

"Oh, Miley!" Lilly entered two fingers into Miley and thrusted in and out.

"Yes!"

"Oh, Miley!"

"Lilly! Ahh!"

"Ah!"

"Ah!"

"AHHH!"

Miley and Lilly orgasmed and came loudly. The girls cleaned up and lied next to each other. Miley put Lilly's leg over herself and kissed Lilly. Miley entered her tongue into Lilly's mouth and toyed with her nipples.

**LEMON**

Miley cleaned up and put her clothes back on. She kissed Lilly on the lips and said, "I'll be back, Sweetie. I love you."

Lilly smiled and got dressed, enjoying the feeling in her legs. She sighed in contentment and closed her eyes, planning for tomorrow. They would be at the hotel all day…it was their last day…

…what would happen?

------------------------------  
Ohhh, spicy!

HEY, SEND ME SOME SUGGESTIONS!

I'll take some of them! Any of them! Next chapter will be extra lemony!

-Betrice


	8. Friday

Finally! Chapter eight!  
------------------------------------- 

"Wake up, Lilly," Miley whispered in the still-sleeping blonde's ear. Miley rubbed her bare breasts over Lilly's chest. "Lilly. I love you. Wake up."

Lilly opened her eyes slowly at first, but then her eyes went wide as she took in Miley's half-naked figure. "Miley? Oh...oh my gosh. Uh," Lilly giggled. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Miley straddled Lilly's hips and bent down, kissing her lips softly. "I'm gonna rape you now," she whispered in Lilly's ear, making her shiver.

"Oh no," Lilly whispered.

"Oh yes," Miley replied. She slipped her hands under Lilly's shirt and found bare breasts, no bra. She rubbed her fingers over Lilly's nipples, loving the way Lilly's back arched under her touch. The blonde closed her eyes; she never wanted this to end.

She slipped Lilly's shirt over her head and licked her lips. "God, Lills. You are so...so perfect." Lilly breasts were so perky and round, her nipples pink, taut, and so adorable. Miley lolled her tongue over one nipple while pinching the other one.

"Ah!" Lilly gasped as Miley licked the sensitive skin around Lilly's nipples.

Miley grinded against Lilly's hips. Lilly's legs shook and her hips buckled involuntarily. Lilly sat up and took Miley's face into her hands, kissing her passionately. She flipped Miley over so that she was on top, still kissing her.

"My love," Lilly purred, caressing Miley's bare chest.

Miley blushed and moaned as Lilly's fingers slowly moved through her hair, her mouth occupied with Miley's breasts. "Lilly," Miley moaned as Lilly moved down to the waistband of her shorts.

Suddenly, the door opened. Lilly's eyes widened and she covered her chest with her arms, screaming.

"Package for two," came a familiar voice.

"Ol-Oliver?" Lilly shrieked, her voice shocked.

"Ahh. My two favorite girls, doing my favorite thing," Oliver said as he walked in on the two girls in their most intimate of moments.

"Oliver!" Lilly repeated, but her voice was happier this time. Lilly jumped off the bed and hugged Oliver before realizing that she was half-naked. Lilly blushed, wanting to say something but not knowing what.

Before she had to say anything, Oliver grabbed her face and kissed her straight on the lips. Lilly kissed him back, grabbing handfuls of his hair. Oliver let her go and said, "Miley called me. Said she wanted me to join you for," Oliver paused, smirking at Miley, "this."

Lilly turned to Miley, her hands still in Oliver's hair. "Miley...you called him? You really called Oliver? How...how did..." Lilly trailed off.

"How did I know?" Miley laughed. "I know you love Oliver, too. As more than a friend. Trust me, honey, I know everything about you."

"Miley!" Lilly squealed, running over to Miley and hugging her. "I love you! I love you so much! Thank you so much!" Lilly knew that any other girl would've gotten jealous, but Miley was okay with the fact that Lilly could share her heart.

"No problem," Miley said. She turned to Oliver and smiled. "Close the door and come work on Lilly."

Oliver threw off his jacket and smirked. "Gladly." He playfully pounced on Lilly and kissed her lips, moving down to her neck, collarbones, and then her breasts. "These are amazing, Lilly," Oliver said, sucking on her nipples.

Lilly arched her back, forcing her breasts into Oliver's mouth even more. Oliver moved down to her stomach, and eventually to the waistband of her shorts, right where she had been on Miley. "Oli-AHH!" Lilly squealed as Oliver grabbed her sex.

Oliver ripped off her shorts and panties, revealing a hot, wet, juicy pussy. He moved his finger across her clit, making her squirm and moan loudly.

"Oliver! Oliver! Take me!" Lilly said, screaming when Oliver shoved his tongue into her.

Miley sat off to the side, a bit jealous but just happy that Lilly was so happy. She went over to Lilly and kissed her. Lilly kissed her back. "Oh, Miley," Lilly sighed happily. "I'm so ha-PPY!" Oliver flicked Lilly's clit. "That you did this for me!"

"Lilly," Miley said, caressing her hair. "I would do anything for you. Anything," Miley smiled at Lilly.

Oliver stuck his finger into Lilly, making her squeal and then moan. "Oliverr," Lilly moaned. "Come heere."

Oliver let Lilly slip off his shirt and run her hands over his chiseled chest. He took off his pants, letting them fall to the floor. "Wow," she whispered as she got an eyeful of the bulge in his pants. Oliver chuckled and kissed Lilly, grabbing her breasts.

"Oliver," Lilly moaned, her breath ragged, "please."

Oliver knew what she wanted. He took off his boxers and positioned himself at Lilly's entrance. Oliver thrust into Lilly and waited until the pain subsided and turned into pleasure. "Oliver!" Lilly cried as she thrust in and out of her. "Oh, oh! Ah! OLIVER! Harder! Faster!" Oliver obeyed her wishes. Their hips bucked in tune with each other, their breath short and ragged. "Oliver!"

"Lilly!" he cried out, going harder and faster.

"OLIVER! Yes! Yes! Ahhhh! Yesss! I'm-I'm cum-cumming!" Lilly screamed as her pleasure came out, leaving a sticky mess. Lilly screamed again as Oliver spilled himself into her, leaving her feeling amazing and satisfied.

Oliver crashed down next to her and stroked her cheeks, immersed in the afterglow of passion.

"That," Lilly's breath was fast and sharp, "was amazing." Oliver smiled.

Miley laid down on the other side of Lilly and said, "My turn, Lilly?" She stuck out her full bottom lips, fake pouting.

"Of course, hun," Lilly said, kissing Miley passionately. She moved down to the waistband of Miley's shorts again and grinded Miley's hips. Miley bit her lips as Lilly slid her shorts down. "Oh, Miley. No panties?" Lilly said, stroking the wetness of the brunette.

"Unh uh," Miley said softly. She reveled in Lilly's soft touches; she loved the way Lilly's fingers danced across her clit, teasing her like no other. "Ah!" Miley moaned when Lilly moved her tongue across Miley's opening. "Lillyy," Miley moaned, dragging out her name.

Lilly grinded Miley's opening with her own, the two girls aroused by the friction between them. They went faster and faster until they both came, screaming out each other's names and moaning loudly.

"Ahhhhh! Lillly! YESS!"

"MILES! Ohhhh! AHN!"

Miley and Lilly flopped down onto the bed and sighed. "My. Gosh," Lilly said, her face red. "This was the best day. Ever."

"We should really do this again," Miley said, laying on Lilly.

"We should," Oliver agreed. He smiled at his two best friends, not believing what he had just done and seen. "Damn. You girls are hardcore."

"Hardcore friends," Lilly kissed Miley, "hardcore lovers."

"I love you, Lillian Truscott," Miley said softly.

"I love you, too, Miley Stewart. You will always be my," Lilly said.

"One true love," the girls said together.

THE END.  
--------------------------------  
Sorry it took me like a year to update! But, here's the story! Hope you enjoyed it! If anybody has any requests for other stories, I'd be happy to oblige.

-Betrice


End file.
